


All For Her

by DalishGrey



Series: The Redacted Files [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Banter, Flustered, Hot, I'm so bad at tagging, Kaidan stop enabling him, Mass Effect 3, Multi, Muscles, Sparring, Vega you're a douche, all things good in this world, an attempt at m/m, m/m - Freeform, pinning, sweaty, teasing the commander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan and Vega couldn't resist it. They couldn't resist making her flustered and bumbling. They couldn't resist making her fall apart.<br/>She hated it...and loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For Her

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing an extended version of this, but I've decided to do this little bit separately :)  
> Hope you enjoy the Shenga/Venko!
> 
> Any feedback is welcome!

She ran the cloth across the smooth rise of her breastplate. Concentrating, yet absent minded.

"You sure you're up for this Vega?" Kaidan asked, snapping her attention from her task.

"Bring it on old man," the young marine chuckled, running the tips of his fingers through the short spikes of his hair. The two men cast her a quick glance, catching her as she looked away, an enticing shade of red spreading across her cheeks. Kaidan nodded to James.

Alenko smiled knowingly and pulled his shirt over his head, taut, well-trained muscle rippling as he was shrouded by a soft blue hue, it crackled across his skin, like little bursts of lightning.

He could feel her breath catch in her throat, emerald eyes following the dips and rises of the delicious muscle that made up his slender frame. Vega shook his head with a laugh, rolling his shoulders as he cast aside his t-shirt.

Every muscle bulged and flexed to perfection. The dominant curves and lines of his form, marked out by surprisingly elegant tattoos.

 _'My marines...'_ she thought to herself with a bite of her lip.

They moved into position opposite each other, fists raised and brows furrowed. Yet they smiled.

The two men grunted and it began.

Slowly. Walking in circles, waiting, hunting. Vega swung and it was swiftly dodged. Kaidan chuckled smugly as he landed a punch to the younger man's side.

"I'm only a few years older than you Vega, be careful who you call _old man_ "

She rolled her eyes.

_'Hmph...boys'_

Each motion was languid and circular as she rubbed her armour, trying to keep her attention away from the sparring men. But how could she?

Out of the corner of her eye had to suffice. They ducked, lunged, threw themselves at each other with precise movements. Torsos twisting, muscles rippling, tanned skin glistening with sweat.

Kaidan swung a clenched fist, but Vega was too fast. He bent to the side, gripping Kaidan's arm and throwing him over his shoulder.

"What's wrong old man, can't keep up?"

He hit the floor with a dull thud and Shepard winced. But he was fast. His legs caught the back of Vega's knees and the young man fell to the floor with a grunt. Kaidan was on James's back in mere moments, pinning his bulky arms behind him. She knew Kaidan was strong, but this was sheer force and utterly impressive.  
He slid up Vega's back, his bare chest pressed against the defined blades of his shoulders, his thighs closing in at Vega's waist.

"You were saying, James?" He chuckled, flashing Shepard a proud grin.

She couldn't breathe. Holy shit she couldn't breathe.  
James laughed, throwing himself to the side and putting all of his weight on the unsuspecting Major.

He straddled his hips, staring down into his rich brown eyes with a cocky smirk. One hand held both of Kaidan's above his head and the other was planted firmly beside him. He leaned forward and she felt her heart stop...

 _'Look away Tess..look away look away!_ ' She ordered herself.

But it was futile.

His mouth slowly met Kaidan's, their tongues meeting before their lips. Tessa scrubbed at her breastplate with fervor, trying to ignore the scene on the cargo-hold's floor.

Kaidan's arms were stretched above his head, every muscle in his torso flexing as James trailed his free hand down his abs, grinding softly on his hips.

She threw a hand to her mouth, a feeble attempt at hiding her moan. Her thighs squeezed together as she throbbed, her own biotics tingling as heat rushed to her core. She wanted to be between them. God did she want that...

Tess heard Steve's sharp intake of breath and was glad it wasn't only her who melted at the sight.

' _Wet. Slick. Hot_ ' she wasn't sure whether she was describing herself or them, but damn she wanted to find out. Kaidan watched her out of the corner of his eye, with his hands released, he slid them into the back of Vega's trousers, digging his fingers into the man's ass cheeks as he moved his lips to James's faintly stubbled jaw. He placed slow, languid open-mouth kisses to his lightly bronzed skin. He was always amazed by how much muscle he possessed. His lips grazed Vega's ear and the young marine hissed quietly through parted lips.

"Any minute now, she'll leave." He smiled against the hard column of his throat.

He peered over James's shoulder, catching a glimpse of her heading towards the elevator, hips moving with a delicious sway as she ran a hand through her hair.  
  
She couldn't restrain her glare as the door closed, her heart pounded in her chest.

' _I need a fucking shower..._ '

She paused before smiling thoughtfully behind the confines of the large door.

 

The two men laughed.

" _You guys are assholes_ ," Steve muttered.

"Now hey Esteban, you're just jealous cause you want me." Vega winked at the shuttle-pilot, dark skin tinted red and he looked back at the console in front of him. The comm system crackled to life an EDI's voice rung out through the hold.

"Lieutenant Vega? Major Alenko? Commander Shepard requests your presence in her personal quarters."

Kaidan folded his arms behind his head, smiling proudly and winking as he looked up at the sculpted man above him.

"Told you it would work."

 

 *****

 

"If that's the way you're going to play it boys" she murmured, kicking her boots across her room. "Track three" Tessa stated with a clap of her hands, the music system blared to life "holy shit, turn it down!"

She rolled her eyes. Wriggling out of her uniform. Cold air hit her skin with a refreshing kiss, making her body roll in appreciation, as the cool shiver ran down her spine to the small of her back. The metal door slid aside. The floor was cold beneath her feet, sending a pleasant shiver up through her core. Tessa cast aside her underwear, leaving a trail outside the door.

"EDI?"

"Yes Shepard?"

"Once Major Alenko and Lieutenant Vega have entered this floor, seal the doors and cease all audio and visual communications please" she stated, Joker snorted in the background "shut it Moreau" she chuckled, swearing she could hear his mocking salute. EDI cut him off.

"Consider it done Commander" even EDI couldn't hide her amusement.

"Thank you EDI and please remind our esteemed pilot that I still have those vids from his _eventful_ time on Illium..."

"That was completely innocent! And totally misleading!"

"I'm sure the young gentleman will agree" she smiled, she would have sworn she heard EDI laugh at Joker's protesting squeak.

The comms-line went dead and the silence was replaced by the soft music at the other end of her room.

With a flick of a switch water began to pour, starting its sweet caress. Her entire body relaxed, a soft moan passed through her lips and she held herself up against the wall, palms flat against the damp surface. It was heavenly, exactly what she needed. The trickle of the water down her spine revived fond memories:

_[The blanket was soft, a welcome sensation at the end of the day. Strong thighs pressed her into the mattress, into the embrace of another and she lay contained between them. Soft lips pressed to the base of her neck, long fingers caress her bare sides as others move down to caress her breasts and pull at each pert nipple. It was the first time all three of them were together...they'd seen each other in private, but now...she lay between them both, bare for them to see and they weren't going to let her go]._

Her backed arched as she dug her fingers into the metallic wall, each wandering drop of water now reminding her of the varying caresses of her lovers. They could both be soft, gentle, they'd make love and wake up in each other's arms, peppering each other with affectionate kisses. Then there were times were they were nought but tight grips, breath-taking kisses and tender bites; she'd spent two days with a sore ass and bite marks after James went at it a few weeks ago.

_'Their behaviour is completely unprofessional and seriously boys...you could have turned off the audio and visual recording...morons'_

After their little _display_ in the cargo-hold, she had to think of a suitable justice, especially since they were probably on their way. She glanced at her reflection in the large mirror and it clicked.

_'Oh I am going to have fun with this...'_


End file.
